Lost in San Francisco
by fozrulz
Summary: Clay, Ellie and Joe are almost home. Ellie's turn for a story.
1. Chapter 1

LOST IN SAN FRANCISCO

A TRAIL SERIES STORY

Joe, Clay and Ellie are still on the trial from Stockton, it's their second night. One more night and they would be home. Joe wasn't feeling well and was trying to hide it from Clay. Clay told them a story of his childhood last night, so Ellie knew it would be their turn tonight. She didn't think Joe was up to it, so she thought she'd tell her story about being lost in San Francisco.

The night passed fairly peaceable. Joe tossed and turned. Clay woke up every so often and checked on him. He still wasn't running a fever the last time Clay checked. He was still worried, Joe just wasn't acting like himself. Ellie slept soundly until morning. She woke up to find Clay getting breakfast ready. "Do you want me to do that, Clay?" Ellie asked standing up and brushing herself off.

"Yeah, that would be helpful. I want to go water the horses and get them ready to travel." Clay said nodding his head.

"You want me to wake up Joe?" she asked.

Clay shook his head no, "He had a rough night, let him sleep."

Ellie nodded her head and got busy making oatmeal. Lucky for them the Barkley's man, Silas had loaded them down with provisions. They had oatmeal and cinnamon. Joe finally stretched and woke up with a cough.

"How're you feeling?" asked Ellie concerned.

"Rotten," croaked Joe.

"Joe, Clay's getting suspicious, he said that you had a rough night," she warned him.

Joe eyed her, "Great, he'll be babying me all the way home," groused Joe. Although secretly, Joe wished he was at home. Even though he was 18, Pa still babied him when he was sick and even if he didn't want to admit it, he liked it. Pa would come sit with him in bed and lean Joe against his chest. More often than not, Joe would pass out on Pa's chest.

"Joe, does your throat hurt, you sound like you swallowed a frog." Ellie asked.

Joe nodded.

"You know what? We have honey that Silas packed. I know you're supposed to drink it in tea, but what if you just put some on your oatmeal, maybe your throat would feel better. If Clay hears you like that, he'll know for sure."

Joe just nodded his head, it really did hurt to talk.

By the time Clay came back from taking care of the horses, Joe had eaten some oatmeal with a heap of honey. He felt a little better. Clay came over to the fire and eyed Joe suspiciously, "How you feeling?"

"Fine," Joe answered.

Clay didn't believe him, he was looking very pale. Clay decided the best course of action was just to get home as fast as they could and turn Joe over to Pa. The trio saddled up and headed for home. Clay had Joe and Ellie take point with the horses. He hated being behind them, but that way he could keep his eyes on them. The morning passed without incident. He really wanted to check up on Joe and called a halt around lunch time. He rode up to Joe and Ellie, "Let's stop for lunch."

Joe and Ellie nodded their heads. Luckily they didn't have to cook anything. Silas had loaded them down with sandwiches, hard boiled eggs and fruit. The Barkley's had several different types of orchards. The peaches were just being harvested as they got to Stockton. Peaches were Joe's favorite. Ellie handed Joe a peach, "You want a peach?" she asked.

Joe shook his head no. He wasn't hungry, his throat hurt and he just wanted to be home in his own bed and he wanted Pa. He thought to himself that he was being a baby and that he was too old to want his Pa when he was sick. He told himself to man up. "I'm good, can we just get going," he implored Clay.

Clay and Ellie looked at him strangely. Clay for sure knew something was up when Joe was turning down peaches and didn't really eat his lunch. "Sure, let's get going," Clay agreed.

Ellie packed up lunch. Boy, she thought, Joe is really getting sick and once Clay figures it out, he's going to be furious with her and Joe for not telling. Gee, she thought, what did Papa call that? Oh yeah, she remembered, deliberate deception. Pa had a list of the "D's", that's what she and Joe called them, deceit, disobedience and disrespect. Deliberate deception fell under deceit. Ellie just sighed and hoped that Clay didn't really figure it out until they got home. She was hopeful, but they still had another night on the trail and Joe was getting worse.

Finally the group stopped for the night. Ellie was exhausted. She spent the entire afternoon worrying about Joe being sick and being even more worried that Clay was going to be furious. Clay could tell that something was up with both Joe and Ellie. He already figured Joe was sick. But he wasn't sure what was going on with Ellie. Joe was taking care of the horses. Clay and Ellie were laying out their bedrolls. Clay put his in between Joe and Ellie. Ellie looked at him questioningly?

Clay smiled, "Ellie, I'm not stupid. I know Joe is sick. I know that you know Joe is sick. I want Joe next to me in case he gets sick in the middle of the night and I don't want you to catch whatever he has."

The look on Ellie's face was priceless, "How'd you know?"

"Really? He's hardly eaten in two days. He's pale, his eyes are glassy and he was really restless last night."

Ellie nodded her head in understanding, "Oh. Are you mad?"

Clay gave her a hard look, "Well, little sister I'm not too happy. I don't understand why you two would think that not telling me is a good idea."

Just then Joe walked up and Ellie looked at him with a guilty look on her face. He noticed that Clay had his bedroll next to his. "What 're ya doing?" he asked suspiciously.

Clay sighed. "Joe, I know you're sick, so you can stop pretending you're not." Clay had to laugh at the look on Joe's face. "Come on over here, " Clay motioned to him.

Joe stood stock still. "Why?"

"Because I told you to," Clay said irritated.

"No!" said Joe defiantly.

Clay sighed and narrowed his eyes, "Little boy, come here now." Clay said pointing to the spot directly in front of him.

Joe just stood there contemplating his next move.

"Joseph, I want to see you have a fever. Now come over here. I want to remind you that Pa said I was in charge and that you needed to mind me." Clay said.

"I'm 18, I don't need to mind nobody," Joe spat out.

Clay sighed again, why did his baby brother have to be such a trial? "Joe, you're not at the age of majority and besides I'd like to be standing there when you tell Pa you don't need to mind anyone."

Ellie just watched in fascination. If Joe had talked to Papa like that, he would have been in for a world of hurt. He obviously was more sick than she thought because he had surely lost his mind.

"Aw, quit treating me like a baby. It's just a little cold, I'll be fine in a couple of days," Joe bargained.

Clay shook his head no. "Joe, come on over here. I'm not telling you again." Clay said harshly.

To Ellie's great relief, Joe finally went over to Clay. Clay felt his head. Yep, he was running a fever. He hoped it wouldn't get any worse before they got home. He shook his head, "I knew it, you've got a fever."

"So," Joe spat.

Clay grabbed Joe's arm. "Joe, I know you don't feel good. I'm sorry you're sick. But that's no reason to be disrespectful. I know Hop Sing put some of that tea he makes when you're sick in my saddlebags. I'm just trying to take care of you. Ellie is going to make some and you're going to drink it."

Joe scowled, "I ain't drinking it."

Clay got nose to nose with his little brother, "Yes, you are." Clay looked at Ellie. "Go get that tea and make some for Joe."

Ellie nodded and hastily went to do Clay's bidding. When she was done with the tea, she brought a cup over to Joe. "Please Joe, just drink it. You know what Papa'd do if you don't."

Joe looked at his sister, "Clay don't have any right. He ain't Pa."

Clay gave Joe a look that could've bored holes into him. "No, I'm not Pa, but Pa gave me permission to do whatever I see fit on this trip. Do you and me need to go have a little talk?"

Clay sounded just like Pa. That phrase usually meant a tanning. Joe was 18, way too old for that. Of course Pa didn't think so. It'd had been a long time since Joe was in enough trouble for Pa to give him a full blown tanning. He hadn't had a full blown tanning for a while now, but Pa had seen fit to give him a few well placed swats now and again.

"Well?" Clay asked.

"Give me the damn tea," Joe huffed.

Ellie sucked in her breath at the swear word. If Joe had said that in front of Papa, it wouldn't have mattered how sick Joe was, Papa'd have swatted him. Before Ellie could hand him the tea, Clay laid a mighty swat on his backside.

"Watch your mouth." Clay said angrily.

Joe glared at him, but wisely said nothing. Joe finally downed the tea. Ellie started to make supper. Joe started to go off by himself. Clay looked at him, "Lay down," he commanded pointing to Joe's bedroll.

Joe started to argue, but the words died on his tongue. He knew that Clay was going to treat him like a baby. Then his mouth got the better of him, "This is why I didn't tell you. I knew you would treat me like a baby," Joe said angrily.

"If you acted more grown up, I would treat you like one," Clay responded looking up at Joe. Joe was still standing by his bedroll. "I said lay down," Clay commanded again pointing to the bedroll. Joe scowled.

"You know little brother, I'd sure hate to have to tell Pa how you didn't mind." Clay said menacingly.

Joe finally conceded and without a word he laid down on his bedroll. Clay smiled. He just wanted Joe to get some rest. They still had a day and a half on the trail and he just wanted Joe to be as rested as he could be.

Ellie wanted to diffuse the situation as soon as possible. "Heh Clay, want to hear the story of how Adam lost me in San Francisco?"

"Adam actually lost you? I bet Pa was fit to be tied." Clay responded.

Ellie laughed. Even Joe laughed a little. "He didn't really lose her, she just said that, if anything Hoss lost her." Joe supplied.

Clay looked confused, "I can't believe anybody lost you."

"Well…," started Ellie.

**Flashback**

The family had arrived in San Francisco after a long hard cattle drive. Ellie was 5, Joe was 10, Hoss was 15 and Adam was 21. Ellie and Joe had actually gotten to come on this ride because there was no one at home to keep an eye on them. Hop Sing was coming on the drive to run the chuck wagon. Pa had been lucky, Ellie had been under the watchful eye of Hop Sing and Joe had ridden the majority of the drive. He'd either had to be with Adam or Pa, he couldn't ride by himself. But that was better than being cooped up in the chuck wagon like Ellie. Joe actually behaved himself. After being in the saddle all day, he was too tired to get into much mischief.

They arrived at the hotel hot, dirty and dusty. Pa had gotten two rooms, one for the boys and one for him and Ellie. "Pa can we go to the wharf and look at the sea lions?" asked Joe.

Pa chuckled, "Yes Joe, but everyone needs to take a bath and put clean clothes on."

Joe scowled, he hated taking a bath. He hadn't had to do more than try and wash up at a creek on the drive. Pa noted his scowl. "Now, Joseph, don't start, you've been so good on this trip, I'm really proud of you."

"Sorry Pa," Joe said contritely. "I'll be good, I promise."

Pa beamed at him, "That's my boy," he said patting Joe on the shoulder. He turned to Adam, "See that the three of you get cleaned up."

"Right Pa," said Adam. As Hoss and Joe entered the room, Pa caught Adam by the arm. "Make sure Joe washes good."

Adam laughed, Joe was not good at taking a bath. He basically played in the water for two minutes and then got out. "I will Pa," he promised as he closed the door to the room.

Adam noticed that there was already a tub of hot water in the room. He looked at Joe, "Go on Joe, you first."

"Why me Adam, why don't you go first?" Joe whined.

Adam grinned, "Well I tell you what little brother, I would, but since I'm going to get wet helping you, I don't want to be dressed, get wet, and have to change my clothes."

Hoss turned around, so Joe couldn't see him laugh. If he knew Hoss was laughing, he'd turn into an ornery little cuss. Hoss knew exactly why Joe should go first. Usually Hoss or Adam was in the bath house when Joe was taking a bath just to make sure he got clean. They just didn't let on to Joe that's why they decided to take a bath at the same time as Joe every night. They'd been doing it so long, Joe never realized it.

"I'm 10, Adam, I don't need no help," Joe stated sticking out his lower lip in a pout.

"I know," Adam nodded, "but Pa wants me to make sure you're extra clean. So go get in the tub."

Joe stood stock still, crossed his arms over his chest and said, "I ain't doing it."

Adam sighed, "Come on Joe, you don't want me to get Pa in here, do you?"

Joe just stood there smoldering. Adam had been through this with Joe many times. He suspected Joe was just very tired and that's why he was being extra ornery. Adam advanced on him like he was sneaking up on an Indian. Before he knew it, Adam had grabbed Joe and was tickling him. Joe was laughing. "Stop, stop Adam."

While Joe was standing there laughing, Adam started undressing him. When Adam got him ready, he plunked Joe in tub. Joe was still giggling from the tickling. Joe sat there about two minutes and stood up. "I'm done," Joe announced as he started to get out of the tub.

"No, you're not. You didn't wash your hair or even wash with soap. Sit down," Adam said pointing at him.

Joe just stood there. "Really Adam, I'm clean enough," wheedled Joe.

Exasperated Adam went to stand next to Joe, "Joe, if you don't sit down right now, I'm going to smack you bare bottom and then I'm gonna get Pa and you know what he'll do."

Joe sat down immediately. Adam took the soap and washed his little brother's hair and made sure the rest of him was clean. "Stop Adam, you're gonna scrub the hide right off of me," Joe complained.

Adam ignored him. When he was done, Adam lifted Joe out of the tub. "Geez Adam, I can get out by myself," Joe said disgustedly. "I ain't no baby."

Adam nodded, "I know, but I miss when you were and I got to do that."

"Aw Adam," Joe said blushing.

"Get dressed and go sit on the bed while me and Hoss get cleaned up," Adam said handing Joe a set of clean clothes. Joe did what he was told. Just as Adam suspected Joe was really tired, the minute he laid down on the bed, he was out like a light.

Hoss was getting dressed as Adam was getting in the tub. He looked over at Joe. "Joe's asleep," Hoss chuckled.

Adam smiled at Hoss, "Yeah, I figured as much. I thought he was going to fall asleep when he was in the tub. You notice, he didn't fuss when I was giving him a bath because you know he ain't no baby," Adam joked.

Hoss laughed. His little brother was always declaring "he ain't no baby." "Yeah, well maybe he ain't, but he's still our baby brother and that ain't never gonna change."

Adam nodded in agreement. "Let's wake him up when I'm done."

Hoss nodded, "I think I just might take me a cat nap," he yawned as he stretched out on the other bed.

While the boys were getting ready, Pa was getting himself and Ellie bathed. As he opened the door, he saw a steaming tub of water. The water looked mighty good. He knew he needed to get Ellie bathed and down for a short nap. He was still holding her hand when they entered the room. "Come on Ellie, time to take a bath."

Ellie pulled away from him, "I don't wanna bath," Ellie said stubbornly.

Pa looked at her and kneeled down next to her,"Do you want to see the sea lions at the wharf?"

"Yes," Ellie said. She didn't even know what a sea lion was. She thought sea lions would look like the lions at the circus with the big manes.

"I'm not going to let you go, if you throw a fit about taking a bath." Pa threatened.

Ellie stood there with her arms crossed over her chest. She really wanted to see the sea lions.

Pa looked at her, "Make your choice right now."

"Sea Lions," she said pouting.

"That's fine. Come on, let Papa give you a bath," he said as he reached over to get her undressed. Ellie allowed him to undress her and get her in the tub.

"Papa?"

"Hmm," Pa responded.

"What's a sea lion?" Ellie asked.

Pa chuckled. She wanted to see a sea lion, but she didn't even know what it was. He suspected that she just wanted to go because Joe wanted to go. "It's a big animal that lives in the sea, they have long whiskers, and most of the ones at the wharf have smooth brown skin."

She didn't believe him for a minute. How can they be smooth? Lions have long tails and all that hair around their face. Well, she'd just have to see for herself. She let Pa wash her with a minimum of fuss. He lifted her out of the tub and dried her off with a big fluffy towel from the hotel. He dressed her and put her on the bed.

"You sit there until I'm done," he told her.

Ellie shook her head no. "I wanna go play with Joe."

Pa thought about it. He really wanted her to go down for a nap. Perhaps he could get Adam to put her down if he read her a story. He went to knock on the boy's door.

"Heh Pa," Hoss said answering the door to his Pa and little sister.

Pa looked in the room and saw that Joe was out like a light. "Hoss can you and Adam keep an eye on her while I bathe?"

Hoss nodded, "Yes sir." Hoss said holding his hand out for Ellie. Pa looked at his middle son and mouthed 'nap'. Hoss nodded his head in understanding. Pa left Ellie with Hoss and went back to his room. He was grateful to have a few minutes to himself to bathe and relax.

Ellie looked around, "I wanna play with Joe," she said.

Hoss looked at her and whispered in her good ear, "Joe's taking a nap cuz he's real tired."

"Oh," said Ellie disappointed. Hoss looked over her head at Adam and mouthed 'nap.' Adam caught on right away.

Adam held out his hand to her, "How about I read you a story, while we wait for Pa?"

Ellie put her hand in his. She nodded her head, agreeing readily. Adam wished that they had a rocker in the room. She would be out like a light. He sat on the bed and put Ellie in his lap. Hoss handed him a story book that they had taken on the trip. Within 5 minutes, she was out. Adam smiled as he laid her down on the bed.

Hoss looked over at his little sister and little brother. "Ain't they cute when they're sleeping? Pa wanted Ellie to take a nap."

"Yeah, they both really need one if we're going to run around San Francisco this afternoon." Adam agreed.

Pa enjoyed taking a nice long hot bath. He got himself shaved and dressed. He went to knock on the boy's door. They didn't answer right away. Pa tested the door, it was unlocked. Adam should know better than leaving the door unlocked. He opened the door to find all four of them asleep, Ellie and Adam on one bed and Joe and Hoss on the other. He quietly backed out of the room. He was elated, he could take a nap himself. Everyone would be in a much better mood before they hit San Francisco.

About an hour later, Adam woke up feeling refreshed. He quietly left the room and knocked on Pa's door. Pa opened the door. "Hi son," Pa smiled at him.

"Hi Pa," said Adam.

"Thank you for taking care of them so I could have a little time," Pa said.

Adam blushed, "Aw Pa, I don't mind. Joe started to get a little grumpy. I know he needed a nap. But you know him, he keeps telling me he 'ain't no baby.' I just told him to wait on the bed while Hoss and I got ready. He was out in no time."

Pa nodded knowingly. "Son, I know Joe wanted to go see the sea lions down on the wharf. Would you mind taking them, so I can go deposit the money from the cattle drive in the bank?"

"Sure Pa, what time do we need to be back for supper?"

"How about 7:00? That gives you 3 hours to be down at the wharf," said Pa checking his pocket watch.

Adam nodded, he checked his pocket watch as well. Pa had given him a silver pocket watch for his 21st birthday. It was engraved, "_To my son, my strength, my heart, Love, Pa."_

Pa and Adam returned to the boy's room finding Hoss and Joe already awake. Ellie was still sleeping. Pa went over to her and scooped her up in his arms. She snuggled into his chest. "Ellie, time to wake up," Pa said softly. Ellie shook her head no. Pa smiled, "Sea Lions!" he said.

That woke her up! "Sea Lions?" she asked.

Pa smiled at her. "Yes, I am going to let you four go down to the wharf to see the sea lions. You should be back here by 7:00 for supper. Joe and Ellie you mind Adam. You be on your best behavior. You hold hands with either Hoss or Adam."

Ellie was ok, but Joe was not happy. He was 10, he didn't need to hold nobody's hand. "But Pa, I ain't no baby." Joe complained.

Pa narrowed his eyes in annoyance, "Joseph, I know you're not a baby. San Francisco is a big city and if you don't have someone's hand, you could get lost. This isn't Virginia City."

"But Pa," Joe started to whine.

"Joseph, you can either go with your brothers and your sister or you can stay with me and go to the bank and run other errands. I'm fine with either choice, but make your choice and make it right now."

Joe sure didn't want to get stuck going with Pa. "I'll go with Adam," he mumbled.

Pa couldn't hear Joe, "We don't mumble in this family, now what do you want to do? If you don't make a choice, I'll make it for you."

"I'll go with Adam," Joe said quickly and clearly.

"That's fine, son. You obey Adam. Is that clear?"

Joe nodded, "Yes sir, it's clear."

Adam held out his hand for Ellie. She shook her head, she wanted Hoss. "I want Hossy," she said petulantly.

Hoss smiled at Adam. Adam just rolled his eyes. "You better keep an eye on her, you know how she can be," he warned his brother.

Hoss grinned, "You gonna be a good girl for me, ain't ya?" Hoss asked his baby sister.

Ellie nodded.

Adam held his hand out for Joe. Joe grimaced. 'Gee, do I have to?" Joe asked.

"Yes, you have to," Adam said rolling his eyes once again.

"Can it least wait until we get outside?" asked Joe.

"Sure Joe," Adam agreed.

The four headed to the elevator. Just the elevator itself was fascinating to Ellie. She'd never seen one before. She didn't want to get on, it scared her. "I don't like it," Ellie said tugging on Hoss' hand. Hoss looked at her strangely, she had ridden it up when they got to the hotel. He looked at Adam.

"What's the matter Princess?" asked Hoss.

"It's scary." Ellie stated flatly.

"But you rode it up here when we got to the hotel." Hoss said trying to reason with her.

She shook her head again, "It's scary."

Hoss looked at Adam for help. Adam thought for a minute. She was probably ok when they rode it up because Pa had been holding her. "Hoss, pick her up. Pa held her on the ride up."

Hoss looked down at her, she really did look scared. "Baby, what if ole Hossy holds you?"

Ellie nodded her head and put her arms up for Hoss to pick her up. Hoss picked her up and they stepped on to the elevator. The elevator made a loud creaking sound as the doors closed and descended the first floor. Ellie put her hands over her ears and buried her head in Hoss' chest. Oh, so that was the problem, the noise was loud and scared her. They got to the first floor. As they stepped out of the building, Adam put his hand out for Joe's. Joe scowled, he was hoping that Adam had forgotten about that.

Adam grinned, "No such luck buddy, I remembered. I'm not getting my hide nailed to the barn door because I lost you."

Joe put his hand in Adam's reluctantly. "Aw, come on Joe, don't let this spoil it. We're going to have lots of fun down at the wharf. I hear tell they have a carousel."

"But Adam, it's embarrassing," Joe whined.

"Joe, if you mind and stop that whining, I bet I can find us a place to get a flavored ice cone." Adam bribed Joe.

Joe's eyes got big. He didn't know what a carousel was or a flavored ice cone, but they both sounded good.

"Ok," said Joe.

The four stepped out on the sidewalk. It was at least a 30 minute walk to the wharf. The sidewalk wasn't big enough for all four to walk next to each other.

Adam and Joe led the way with Hoss and Ellie behind him. Adam had a firm grip of Joe's hand, Hoss on the other hand was just holding Ellie's hand lightly like they did in Virginia City. Ellie was running to keep up with Hoss, he was just walking way too fast for her. She kept trying to tell him, but he couldn't hear her little voice. San Francisco was crowded and loud. Hoss was concentrating on keeping up with Adam, he wasn't paying attention to Ellie. Adan was checking every so often to make sure Hoss and Ellie were behind him. Frustrated, Ellie just slipped her hand out of Hoss' hand. She had noticed a toy shop and decided she wanted to look in the window, besides she was tired from trying to keep up with Hoss.

Within a few minutes Hoss realized he didn't have Ellie's hand. He frantically looked around and she was nowhere to be seen. He called for Adam, but Adam couldn't hear him for all the people and all the noise. Luckily Adam turned around and saw Hoss trying to wave him down. Adam got to Hoss and looked around. "Where's Ellie?" Adam demanded.

Hoss hesitated. "She slipped out of my hand, Adam. Honest, I just had her hand not a couple of minutes ago."

Adam blew out a breath, "Well, we better find her. She can't be too far if it's only been a couple of minutes."

"I'm sorry Adam," Hoss apologized.

Adam shook his head, "I told you, you need to watch her."

"I know, I just had her," Hoss said.

"Well never mind that now, we just need to find her." Adam said patting his brother on the back.

They started back tracking. Adam was pulling Joe along. Joe couldn't keep up, he tried to let go of Adam's hand, but Adam had him tight. "Adam, you're hurting me," Joe whined.

Adam looked down at Joe, "Sorry buddy, but we need to find Ellie before something happens to her."

They had had to go a few stores behind them to find Ellie looking in the window at the toy store. Adam and Hoss both breathed a huge sigh of relief. Hoss came up behind her, "Ellie!"

Ellie turned around, "Look at all the dolls Hossy, aren't they pretty?"

Hoss looked at her, "You never mind those dolls, why did you let go of my hand?"

"You walk to fast, I tried to tell you, but you didn't listen." She said looking at her brother with those big innocent green eyes. She had no idea what she had done was so dangerous.

Hoss knelt down to be eye level with her, "Ellie I didn't hear you. If I'd knowed that you couldn't keep up, I'd a carried you."

"I'm sorry Hossy, I didn't know," she said looking down.

Hoss picked her up and cuddled her for a minute, "I just don't want to lose you baby. Next time, you make sure I know."

OK," she agreed. She looked over Hoss' shoulder, "Addy, can we go in the toy store."

Joe was about to protest until he saw a huge display of toy trains. He pulled on Adam's hand. "Please Adam, look at the trains," Joe said excitedly pointing at the trains.

Adam looked at his little brother and sister. "Sure, as long as you still hold on to our hands."

Both children agreed readily. Hoss put Ellie on the ground. He took her hand, "You hold my hand, you hear?"

Ellie just nodded her head and tried to pull her big brother into the store. Hoss took Ellie over to the doll display and Adam took Joe to see the trains. Ellie found a doll that was dressed like a fairy princess. She couldn't take her eyes off of it. Hoss chuckled as she just stood there in amazement. Then he saw something that Ellie would just be crazy about. He saw a dancing bear. It was a windup toy. Kind of like a clock. He knelt down next to her, "Ellie?"

Ellie looked at him.

"I found something for you to see," Hoss said mysteriously.

"What?" she asked curiously.

Hoss walked her over to the display with the dancing bear. It had quit dancing. Hoss looked at Ellie, "I'm gonna let go of your hand for a minute, but stand right next to me and hold on to my pants."

Ellie grabbed a fistful of Hoss' pants leg. Hoss wound up the toy and put the bear back on the display. The bear danced and hit the drum it was holding. Ellie was enthralled. Her mouth opened in surprise. "Hossy it moves!" she said in wonderment.

Hoss laughed. "Yeah, ain't it something?"

Ellie was awestruck. "Hossy, can I get it?"

Hoss looked down at her, "I don't know. We have to ask Adam. I don't have no money with me."

Ellie looked crushed. "But Hossy, I really want it," she said sadly.

'Well, let's go ask Adam and if we cain't today, maybe we can get Pa to come over and get it tomorrow. I cain't promise you, but we can ask. Ok?"

Ellie nodded. She really wanted that bear. But she knew the rules, if she whined about it or complained about not getting it right then, she wouldn't get it at all. Hoss grabbed her hand and headed for Adam. "Heh Adam," Hoss said coming up to Adam and Joe.

Joe was playing with the train set and Adam was standing right behind him. Hoss nudged Adam, "I found something for Ellie she really wants. Did Pa give us any extra money?"

Adam nodded, "Pa gave me $20, what does she want?"

"We found a dancing bear, you know one of them wind up toys. Ya should have seen her face, she lit up like it was Christmas and her birthday all rolled into one." Hoss said pointing to the display.

Ellie pulled on Adam's hand, "Please Addy, can I have the bear? It dances and everything."

Adam took Ellie's hand, "Well let's go see about that bear." He then turned to Hoss, "Keep an eye on Joe."

Adam tapped Joe's shoulder. Joe looked up at Adam. "I'm going to take Ellie over to see a bear. Hoss is going to stay here with you. If you want to leave the trains and go look around, you hold Hoss's hand."

Joe was so fascinated by the trains, he just nodded his head and didn't complain about having to hold Hoss' hand. He tugged on Hoss' hand. "Hoss look at these trains, ain't they the neatest thing ya ever seen?"

Hoss smiled at Joe's enthusiasm. There was a whole train set and it went around the track. It had hills and valleys and bridges. It was a right fine train set. Hoss would have to mention it to Pa. Maybe they could get it for Joe for Christmas. As Adam walked over to the bear display with Ellie, Joe was finally ready to go look at the other toys. Hoss took Joe's hand. "You know Joe, I think Adam may buy that bear for Ellie, I'd bet he'd let you pick out something."

Joe looked surprised. They didn't normally get toys unless it was for Christmas or for a birthday. "Ya, really think so?" asked Joe hopefully.

"Yeah, I think so, let's go look around." Hoss chuckled.

Joe saw a display of sling shots. He started to drag Hoss toward the sling shots. Hoss pulled him back. "No Joe, you ain't getting a sling shot."

"Aw, come on Hoss," Joe whined.

"Naw, you gonna get into too much mischief. Let's find you something that you ain't gonna get in no trouble with."

"Ok," Joe said. He was sorely disappointed. A new sling shot would have been something. Then Joe saw the display of yoyos. They came in all sizes and colors. One of the store employees was demonstrating how they worked. Joe tugged on Hoss' hand, "Hoss, look at that."

Hoss looked at the yoyos. Now that was a toy that Joe could entertain himself with and he wouldn't get into trouble with. Hoss and Joe walked over to the yoyos. While they were watching the demonstration, Adam was looking at the bear with Ellie.

Ellie was pulling on Adam's hand, "Look Addy, it dances and plays a drum."

Adam nodded and tried to find the price. He was worried something that fancy would be too expensive. He noticed a sign hanging on the other side of the display. He reached for the sign and turned it over. The bear was only $2. He breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't think Pa would mind if he got Ellie a toy, since it was only $2. Adam looked down at Ellie, "Ok, Princess, I think it will be ok if we get the bear. Let's go get Hoss and Joe."

Adam picked up a bear from the display and handed it to Ellie. Ellie clutched the bear in her little hand, her face was all lit up. Adam and Ellie walked toward Hoss and Joe. Hoss looked at Adam, "Adam, I told Joe that he could probably pick out something, if you was to get Ellie the bear."

Adam nodded, "Joe, you can spend $2, did you find something you wanted?"

Joe nodded his head, "Adam, can I get a yoyo?"

Adam looked at the price on display, it was $1.25. "Sure Joe, that would be fine."

"Um Adam, the book that goes with it is $.25, so it's less than $2, can I get the book, so I can learn how to do all the tricks?" Joe asked.

"Wow, good job with your math Joe," Adam said rubbing Joe's head.

Joe ducked out from under Adam's hand, "Aw, Adam."

Adam just laughed, he took the yoyo and book from Joe and the bear from Ellie. He looked at Hoss. "Watch them, I 'm going to buy this and I'll be right back."

Ellie didn't want to give up her bear. "I'll go with Adam."

Adam shook his head no. "Ellie, the line is long, please just stay here with Hoss and hold his hand."

"But Adam…"

"Ellie," Adam warned.

Ellie knew that voice. She was about to get in trouble. If she got in trouble, she knew she wouldn't get that bear. "Ok," she said as she put her hand in Hoss' outstretched hand.

As the four exited the store, Joe tugged on Adam's hand, "Can we go to the wharf to see the sea lions?"

Adam squeezed his hand, "Sure, let's go."

By this time Hoss was carrying Ellie. When they got to the wharf, Hoss put her up on his shoulders so she could see the sea lions. She saw the sea lions. They were loud, they smelled bad, and they weren't lions. They didn't have big furry faces and long tails and they weren't golden like the lions in the circus.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Them's the sea lions,"said Hoss.

Ellie shook her head, "No they ain't. The don't got no furry faces, they ain't gold like the circus lions, I don't like them," declared Ellie.

Hoss and Adam were covering their laughs with their hands. They didn't want Ellie to know they were laughing at her. Hoss took her off his shoulders and put her down. "You hold my hand, hear?"

Ellie just took his hand. She didn't like all the noise, it was deafening. She was mad, Papa told her there was lions and there weren't no lions. She was fit to be tied.

Joe tugged Adam's hand. Adam looked down at him. "Adam, can I have a lemonade? I'm thirsty." Adam nodded. He walked Joe over to Hoss. "I'm going to get a lemonade for Joe, do you want one?"

Hoss nodded eagerly, "That sounds good."

"Ok, keep a hold of Joe, I'll be back in a few minutes."

As Adam started to walk away, Ellie tugged on Hoss's hand. "I want to go with Adam." She really wanted to try and get away from all that noise and the smell. It was making her head hurt. Hoss let go of her hand, "You go right to him." He watched her until she was right behind Adam and turned his attention back to the sea lions.

Ellie didn't make it to Adam. She lost sight of him right as she thought she got to him. She was only looking at the black pants in front of her. She followed them and tugged on the man's pants leg. "Addy, wait for me," she begged. Ellie looked up to see a strange face. The face wasn't Adam's. The man had a big booming voice, "Heh kid, let go of me."

Ellie dropped her grip on his pants and wildly looked around for her brother. She didn't see him. She was scared and she had to get away from all that noise, it was making her head hurt.. She took off in the crowd.

The man watched her run off, "Heh, kid!" he called. His wife turned to him. "What's wrong Sam?"

"Aw, some little girl grabbed hold of my pants leg, I think she thought I was someone else. She said, 'Heh Addy, wait for me.' I was going to ask her who she was looking for. She's probably lost."

His wife shook her head, "Should we tell the police? This is no place for a little girl to be by herself. Sam agreed. He went to find a policeman and explained the situation, but he couldn't really tell what she looked like, he didn't get a good look at her.

Meanwhile, Adam got two lemonades and was heading back for Hoss. He got to Hoss and handed Joe his lemonade. "Thanks Adam, " Joe said gratefully.

Adam looked around, "Hoss, where's Ellie?"

Hoss looked at him surprised, "I thought she was with you. She wanted to go to you and I watched her walk up right behind you."

Adam pinched the bridge of his nose, "No, she isn't with me. I thought you had her. Let's start looking." Adam was furious and scared at the same time. He was worried if Ellie was lost, if someone would steal her, if they wouldn't be able to find her and if Pa was going to kill him or just strip the hide off of him when he found out.

Adam started looking around and noticed a policeman standing on the edge of the park next to the wharf. He looked at Hoss, "I'm going to tell that policeman and see if he can help us look. You start looking right around here and don't let go of Joe."

Hoss nodded his head, "I'm sorry Adam, I thought she was with you."

Adam just shook his head angrily. Of all the fool things, he thought. Then he remembered Hoss is only 15. It was Adam's responsibility to watch out for all of them. He shouldn't have trusted Hoss. Hoss just didn't think all the time. He should have known better. Adam approached the policeman at a dead run.

He was huffing and puffing. "Sir, sir?" Adam asked.

The policeman looked at the young man running up to him. Young folk, he thought, they're always running. He looked at Adam, "Slow down son, where's the fire?"

"Sir, my little sister went missing. She's only five." Adam said still out of breath.

"Calm down son, we'll find her. Say, is your name Addy?"

Adam looked surprised. "Well my name is Adam Cartwright. My little sister calls me Addy, why?"

"A man and a woman just came up here and told me that a little girl was pulling on the man's pants leg, calling him "Addy."

"Oh thank God, where is she?" asked Adam.

The policeman shrugged his shoulders, "They said she ran off in this direction toward the park."

"I need to tell my brothers, they're looking for her on the wharf."

"You let them look on the wharf. I can have about ten officers in two minutes here."

Adam was shocked, "How?"

"See that bell son," the policeman said pointing at a bell a few feet away.

Adam nodded, "Yes sir."

"It's the trouble bell, two rings for trouble and three for a fire." The policeman walked over to the bell and rang it twice. Before Adam knew it, there were a whole bunch of policeman in the park. The policeman who rang the bell said, "This young man lost his sister, she's only five. She's only been missing about 10 minutes, let's spread out and find her." He turned to Adam, "What's she look like?"

Adam quickly described her, "She has long black hair past her shoulders, she has green eyes, she's wearing a blue gingham dress with a white sash. Her name is Eleanor, well we call her Ellie."

The policeman patted his shoulder, "Don't worry son, she can't have gone too far. Shoot off your gun three times when you find her," he said to the policeman assembled. The policeman spread out. There were enough to cover the park and the wharf area.

Meantime Ellie was running into the park. It was across the street from the wharf. There were lots of benches to sit on. She was scared. She didn't know where Adam or Hoss or Joe was. She just wanted her Papa and to get away from that awful noise. She was almost to the other side of park, away from the wharf, when she just gave out. She was tired from running. She saw a bench. She crawled up on the bench and just sat there crying.

Before long a policeman happened upon a little girl in a blue gingham dress with long dark hair, crying her eyes out. He walked slowly over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. Ellie looked startled. She tried to jump off the bench and run. The policeman caught her. "Is your name Eleanor?"

Ellie nodded her head. The policeman smiled. "Don't worry I'm a policeman. I'm going to take you to your brother, Adam. I have to fire three shots in the air to let them know I found you, don't be scared."

Adam heard the shots and was relieved. He spotted Hoss and Joe still down on the wharf. He ran to them and let them know that the shots just fired meant the police had found Ellie.

The policeman picked Ellie up. Ellie looked at him. "Mister?"

"Yes?"

"What's a policeman?"

The policeman laughed. She obviously wasn't a big city girl. "It's like a sheriff. Do you have one where you live?"

Ellie nodded her head, "Yes sir, Uncle Roy."

He nodded, "Well I'm just like your Uncle Roy."

The policeman carried her to the bell. Adam, Hoss and Joe where waiting for her. When she saw Adam, she wiggled in the man's arms to get down. He put her on the ground and she went flying to Adam. Adam picked her up and was squeezing her tight. The policeman smiled, he was glad this case had a happy ending.

"Addy, it's too tight."

Adam let up just a little.

"Heh Addy, why did you lose me?" Ellie said in front of all those policeman.

"Ellie, I didn't lose you," Adam said exasperated.

All the policeman just laughed.

**End of Flashback**

"And that's how Adam lost me in San Francisco," said Ellie.

Clay looked at her. "Adam didn't really lose you."

"I know and he'll probably never let me live it down." Ellie laughed. Ellie looked over at Joe, "Clay, he's asleep."

Clay nodded, "Yeah, I know. I'm getting worried about him. He has a real low fever, I just hope it doesn't go up before we get home."

"Me too," said Ellie worriedly.

"Heh Ellie, what did Pa do when he found out?"

Ellie grinned, "I can save that for tomorrow night."

"Ok," Clay agreed.

**Author's Note: So, this is loosely based on a true story. When my son was three and my daughter was one, we took the kids to the mall with my dad to buy my dad a birthday present. My daughter was in a stroller. My husband (now ex) offered to walk my son around the mall while I took my dad and my daughter to find a present for my dad. While we were still in the store, my then husband came in. I looked at him and asked him where my son was. He just looked at me and said he didn't know. Of course I went crazy. The entire mall was shut down, no one in or out. They found him 45 minutes later and the first thing he says in front of all these security people was, "Mommy, why did you lose me?" I stood there shocked. I said, " I didn't lose you, you were with Daddy." All of those security guards just stared at me.**


	2. Chapter 2

LOST IN SAN FRANCISCO – PART II

THE LAST OF THE TRAIL SERIES

Ellie had just finished telling Clay the story of how "Adam lost her in San Francisco." She had stopped the story when she was found by the police and brought back to a grateful Adam. She promised that she would tell Clay the rest of the story the next night. Joe was feeling poorly and had already gone to sleep when she finished her story.

Clay reached over to Joe and felt his head. At lease his fever didn't seem to be any worse than it was a lunch time. He looked at Ellie, "I don't think his fever is any worse. We only have tomorrow on the trail and then we will reach the Ponderosa."

Ellie nodded, "I know. I hope he doesn't get any worse."

"Me too, little sister. Me too." Responded Clay as he palmed Joe's face and made sure he was covered up. As he finished covering Joe up, he sighed.

Ellie looked at Clay. He seemed out of sorts. She knew he was worried about Joe, but Joe wasn't seriously ill. He probably just had a summer cold and a couple of days in bed would cure him. "Clay, are you ok?" she asked him with concern.

"Yeah, honey. I was just wishing I had been around when you two were younger. I missed a lot of you, Joe and Hoss growing up." Clay said wistfully.

"You would've had your hands full," she observed.

"Yeah, but at least you two would mind me better," he joked.

Ellie feigned hurt, "Ha, we mind you as much as we mind Adam."

Clay raised his eyebrows, "Sure you do."

Ellie rolled her eyes, "Good night," she said snuggling into her blanket.

"Good night, honey," he said settling in himself.

The next morning, Joe woke up in a foul mood, now his ears starting hurting along with his throat and head. He was so congested, he could barely breathe.

"Morning Joe, how ya feeling?" asked Ellie brightly.

"I'm in a foul mood, leave me alone." Joe snapped.

Ellie jumped. Joe almost never snapped at her. Her feelings were hurt. She just moved away from Joe and started getting the oatmeal ready to cook on the fire that Clay had started. Clay had gone to take care of the horses and get them ready for the final day on the trail. Ellie was stirring the oatmeal when Clay returned.

Clay knelt down next to her, "Hey honey, how's Joe?"

"I wouldn't go poking the bear if I was you," Ellie advised.

Clay looked over at Joe.

"I think he has a head cold, he sounds all congested," Ellie said.

"I'll go talk to him. Ellie, get some water and boil in that pot, put some mint leaves in it?"

Ellie looked at Clay, "What for, a tea?"

"No, the steam with the mint will help his head feel better, help clear out some of that congestion." Clay told her.

"Oh, ok," Ellie nodded her head in understanding.

Clay walked over to Joe, who was rolling up his bed roll. "Hang on a minute Joe, don't roll it up, yet."

"Why not," Joe snapped.

Clay looked surprised at the sass coming out of Joe. "Heh, none of that now, what's the matter with you?" Clay asked.

"Listen, I feel lousy, I don't want you babying me and I just want to get home, ok?" Joe snapped again.

Clay huffed, "You listen to me little boy, I know you don't feel well, but that's no reason to be rude and disrespectful. Is that why Ellie's upset, you were mean to her?"

"Jeez, just like her to tattle," Joe sneered.

Clay grabbed Joe's chin to force his to look straight at Clay. "She didn't say a word, I could just tell when I came back to camp. You find some way to apologize to her before we break camp. You hearing me?"

"Yeah, I hear ya," Joe muttered breaking away from Clay's grip. Joe slumped, he didn't mean to bite Ellie's head off, or Clay's for that matter, he just felt so rotten.

Just then Ellie walked over to Joe and Clay. "Heh Clay, the water is ready."

Clay stood up and went to retrieve the water. He put it on the blanket in front of Joe.

"What's that for?" Joe asked warily.

"Oh relax, boy. I just want you to put your face over the steaming water with a blanket over your head to trap the steam. It will help clear you head up some." Clay explained.

"I'm fine, I don't need it," Joe complained.

Clay was counting to ten in his head, God this little brother of his could be a trial. "I ain't telling you again. Just do as you're told for once," Clay commanded. "And don't you start that I'm not Pa nonsense either."

The retort died on Joe's lips. How did Clay know that's what he was going to say. Clay's tone was getting perilously close to Pa's end of patience voice. The voice he started using before he gave someone a whipping. Then he thought, how can Clay sound just like Pa, Pa isn't even is real Pa, just his step-father. Joe thought better of defying Clay, maybe the steam would make him feel better. So, for once he did as he was told.

Clay relaxed and held the blanket over Joe's head, so the steam stayed under the blanket. After about 15 minutes, Joe came out from under the blanket.

Clay looked at him, "Well?"

Joe was breathing much easier. "Heh, it worked, I can breathe better!" Joe exclaimed.

"Told ya, you ornery cuss," Clay smiled at him offering his hand to help Joe stand up.

Joe looked a little sheepish. "I'm sorry I was such a bear, Clay," Joe said offering his hand in a handshake.

Clay was having none of it. He grabbed Joe in a hug. "I still love ya, brat." Clay chuckled. Clay looked over to the fire, where Ellie was cleaning up from breakfast. "You go on over and apologize to your sister," he ordered. Joe turned to head toward Ellie, when he felt a sting to his behind.

"Ow, what'd ya do that for?" he asked Clay as he was rubbing his behind.

"Just behave yourself the rest of the trip and if that congestion gets worse you tell me, don't make me figure it out."

Joe glared at him and muttered 'bossy' under his breath. He reached Ellie. "Heh Sissy?" he asked her.

Ellie looked up from what she was doing, "Yeah, Joe?"

"I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier," Joe apologized.

Ellie sighed, "That's ok, I know you don't feel good."

"Still love me, Sissy?" he asked jokingly.

Ellie rolled her eyes, "Yes, you big jerk."

With that resolved, the trio mounted up and got back on the trail. The day passed uneventfully. Joe didn't feel well enough to really cause any trouble. When the stopped for lunch, Clay had Ellie boil the water with the mint leaves to help Joe's congestion. Joe felt much better after lunch. Clay noticed that little trick would last about 2 hours before Joe started getting congested again. He figured Joe could breathe in that steam at lunch and supper and then again in the morning and that would get them home.

The trio finally stopped for their last evening on the trail. Clay was ready for some fresh meat. They were finally on the edge of the Ponderosa. "You two stay here, I'm going to go find us some fresh meat."

"I can go," offered Joe.

Clay looked at his little brother with amusement in his eyes, "You're not going anywhere boy. You just sit there. Even if you feel better, you're not over this thing yet."

"I can go, quit babying me," Joe grumbled.

Joe's defiance was really getting on Clay's nerves, "No! It's not up for discussion. If you so much as move off that blanket, I'm gonna wear you out."

Joe just humphed.

Clay turned around and grinned. His first thought was he would have worn Joe out a million times had he grown up with the family. He went off to find a rabbit or something. He felt sure Joe would stay on that blanket.

Ellie looked at Joe sympathetically. "Joe, do you want me to make some of that steam with mint?"

"Yeah, I guess. It really does help. You know Sissy, I just want to be home in my own bed." Joe said quietly.

"I know," Ellie said.

Clay showed up with a couple of rabbits for supper. They were all grateful to have some fresh meat after eating trail food for two days. Ellie started cleaning up and Clay was getting Joe settled down for the night. He could hear Joe's labored breathing, it was getting worse. He was so grateful they would be home by lunch time and he could turn Joe over to Pa.

When Ellie was done cleaning, she sat down on her bedroll with Mooch. "You want me to finish the story about San Francisco?"

"Yeah, tell me how that ended." Clay said nodding his head.

**Flashback**

Adam caught Ellie up in a bear hug and thanked the police officers that had looked for her and thanked the one who found her. "Thank you, sir," Adam said almost in a whisper to the officer that found her. Adam had been so scared.

The policeman patted him on the shoulder, "Glad I could help son."

"I thought she was lost and you know…." Adam said his voice barely audible.

The policeman looked at Adam kindly, "I know son. Don't let your mind go there, she's all right and that's what counts. Right?"

"Yes sir," Adam agreed.

Adam gathered his brothers and headed back toward the hotel. The police officer turned to his friends and said, "That is one loved little girl."

Adam was going to carry Ellie to the hotel. He wasn't taking the chance that she would disappear again. He looked at Joe, "I'm gonna carry Ellie. You hold Hoss' hand."

"Ok, Adam," Joe said quietly. He had been scared too. He was glad Ellie was safe and he knew Adam had hit his limits. Joe wasn't going to cause one single bit of trouble.

Hoss looked at Adam. "I just want to hug her for a minute and I'll give her right back."

Ellie had already fallen asleep on Adam's shoulder. Adam handed her off to Hoss for just a minute. Hoss hugged her and gave her back to Adam. The four headed for the hotel. On the way Adam checked his pocket watch. They had exactly 10 minutes to get back to the hotel. He was certain they would make it just in time. He didn't want to be in any more hot water with Pa than he was already in or would be. Adam knew he had to tell Pa what happened, but he wasn't quite ready. He had to think about the best way to tell him. Adam turned to the boys, "Please don't tell Pa what happened with Ellie just yet, I need to figure out a way to tell him."

Both Hoss and Joe nodded in understanding. They both knew Pa would be furious and this trip was going way too good for them to be getting into trouble. The four arrived at the hotel just in the nick of time, they made it by 7:00.

While the children had gone down to the wharf, Pa had gone to the bank to make a sizeable deposit for the cattle. He had gotten top dollar. The drive had been well worth it. Even though nobody really enjoyed the cattle drive, he enjoyed the time he spent with the boys and Ellie. As he left the bank, he decided he wanted to take them to a special dinner. Joe and Ellie had been so very well behaved and Adam and Hoss had been such a great help. He wanted to have a little family celebration. He decided to take them to the San Francisco Steak House. He thought the little ones would enjoy it because the restaurant had a lady swinging on a big bar singing to the customers. He stopped by the restaurant to make a reservation and noted the sign "Formal Attire." He knew that Adam and Hoss had brought suits, but he didn't think to bring a fancy dress for Ellie and Joe had outgrown his suit. He asked the woman at the reservation desk for a recommendation. ""Ma'am, do you have a recommendation for a children's clothing store. I need to buy my two youngest proper attire for this evening."

The woman smiled. "Oh yes sir, over on Park Avenue, there is a very nice children's clothing store called The Children's Shop. The prices are reasonable and they have a very nice selection. How old are your children?"

Pa smiled, "They are 21, 15, 10 and 5."

"Oh, that's lovely. Boys or girls."

"I have 3 sons and 1 daughter. My daughter is the youngest."

"Well, good luck sir. I'm sure you'll find what you need. We'll see you this evening at 7:45."

Pa thanked the pleasant woman and headed for Park Avenue. He arrived at The Children's Shop. As he entered, a little bell rang signaling the sales staff that someone had entered the store. "Hello, may I help you," asked a woman. Her name tag read Ann Marie.

Pa looked around the store and was quite frankly overwhelmed. He didn't even know where to start. "Yes ma'am, I need to purchase outfits for my two youngest children. We are going to the San Francisco Steak House for dinner and I failed to bring proper clothing for them."

"Well, tell me what you are looking for." Ann Marie asked him.

"I need a suit for my son, he's 10 and I need a proper dress for my daughter, she's 5. Oh and I'll need stockings and shoes for my daughter. We left her church shoes at home."

"Ok, let me get a few selections for each one, do you know their sizes?" Ann Marie asked.

Pa breathed a sigh of relief, he knew their sizes, so this should be pretty easy. He rattled off their sizes to her. She brought out three suits for Joe and 3 dresses for Ellie. For Joe, she brought a navy blue suit, a black suit and a gray pin stripe suit. For Ellie, she brought out a light green silk dress, a dress made of white organza, and a lavender silk dress. Pa stood there for a minute trying to decide. He thought the black suit was too severe for Joe, so that left the blue and the gray pinstripe. He thought the white dress wasn't practical, it would get dirty too quickly, that left the green or lavender silk dress. After a few moments, he chose the blue suit for Joe and the light green silk dress for Ellie. He also got Joe a white shirt and a string tie. Pa smiled to himself, Joe was going to feel like such a big boy dressed like his brothers. He also bought Ellie the stockings , shoes and a matching bow for her hair. Ellie didn't like bows that much, but she did like to dress up and would wear a bow.

"Excellent choices," Ann Marie said wrapping up his purchases.

Pa left the store and headed back for the hotel. He laid out the clothes for Joe in the boy's room and he laid out the dress on Ellie's bed in his rom. He looked at his watch, it was now 6:00. Perfect he thought, I have an hour to rest. With that he lay down on the bed. Before he knew it, there was a knock at the door. He got up to answer to door. He opened it to Adam holding a sleeping Ellie clutching the dancing bear. Pa took Ellie from Adam. "I guess she had a good time."

Adam just nodded his head and prayed Ellie wouldn't say anything about getting lost until Adam had a chance to explain.

Pa noticed the bear. He looked at Adam. "It's a dancing bear, a wind-up toy. I hope it's ok, Pa. I bought for her at the toy store," Adam said softly. "I got Joe a yoyo, but that's all the money I spent besides the lemonade. We didn't make it to the carousel."

Pa nodded his head, "That's fine son. We have a reservation for dinner at the San Francisco Steak House. Please get the boys ready. We only have 30 minutes to get over there."

Adam looked at his father, "Pa, what's Joe going to wear to a fancy place like that. We didn't bring his suit. It's too small."'

Pa smiled while swaying back and forth with Ellie, "I bought Joe and Ellie outfits this afternoon. I put Joe's suit on his bed. Please get him dressed for me."

Adam nodded his head and turned toward his room. He opened the door to find Joe and Hoss sitting on their beds. Joe was playing with his new yoyo. "Come on you two, we need to get dressed for dinner."

Joe looked at the suit on his bed, "Do I have to wear that Adam?" Joe asked pointing to the suit.

Adam nodded his head. Joe scowled. "It's all fancy, like some sissy would wear."

Hoss looked at his little brother. "Joe, just stop right there. It's been a hard day. Just do what Adam tells you. Besides that suit ain't no different than mine or Adam's."

Jos pouted, "I don't know how to tie no string tie."

Adam put his arm around Joe and pulled him in for a hug. "Heh buddy, I'll help you get dressed. I know you're a little tired. Try and be good ok. Pa, just wants to celebrate and we are going to a place called the San Francisco Steak House. It's a fun place."

"Ok, Adam," Joe said into Adam's chest.

"That's a good boy," Adam praised. "Come on, we only have a few minutes to get ready."

Adam had all three wash up at the wash basin and helped Joe get his suit on and tied his tie. When he was finished, he pulled Joe back and looked at him. He had Joe look in the mirror, "See Joe, you look just like Hoss and me."

Joe smiled, "Yeah I look kind of grown up, don't I."

Hoss patted his shoulder, "You sure do little brother, you sure do."

While Adam was getting the boys ready, Pa laid Ellie down on the bed and quickly dressed in his suit. When he was done, he woke up Ellie. He picked her up and nuzzled her. "Ellie, it's time to get up for dinner," he whispered in her ear. Ellie woke up at the sound of her Papa's voice.

"Hi Papa," she said yawning.

Pa chuckled, "Hi yourself. Did you have fun today?"

Ellie nodded her head, she still had the bear in her hand. "Look what Adam got me, it dances and everything."

Pa smiled at the thought that something so simple, would make her so happy. "Ellie, that sure is a fine bear, but we need to hurry and get you dressed for dinner," he said putting her down.

"Oh, I'm hungry," she said.

"Ok then, let's get you dressed and we can go eat."

Ellie noticed the new dress on her bed. "Papa is that my dress?" she asked with surprise.

"Yes, I bought you that dress today."

Ellie breathed in, she didn't think she'd ever seen a dress that pretty. "Wow, it's the prettiest dress I've ever seen."

Pa laughed, "Well I'm glad you like it. But we must hurry or we're going to be late." Ellie let Pa dress her without any fuss at all. She really loved the dress and she was starving.

When Pa was done, he looked at her. "You are beautiful, just like your mama." Pa grabbed her hand and headed out the door to knock on the boy's room. Just as he opened the door, the boy's opened their door and there stood his three handsome sons. Pa just beamed. "Let's hurry so we're not late."

The family headed for the elevator when Ellie stopped. She didn't want anything to do with that elevator. It was noisy and scary. "I don't like it," she announced.

Pa looked annoyed, "Eleanor, we have to ride it down, so that we can go eat dinner."

Ellie looked up, "I don't like it, it's scary."

Pa looked bewildered. She had ridden it when they got to the hotel. "But Ellie,"

Adam intervened quickly, "Pa, the noise it makes scares her. You were carrying her when we got here, Hoss carried her down and she was asleep when I brought her back up."

Pa nodded his head in understanding. He picked her up and put her on his hip. "Let's go," he said. They all got in the elevator. The elevator still made the awful noise and Ellie buried her head in Pa's chest. "It's scary," she repeated. Pa just patted her back and murmured that everything will be all right. Once they got on the street, Pa put her down and held her hand tight. Pa looked at her, "Do not let go of my hand."

Ellie just nodded her head. The family made their way down the street to the restaurant. The boys were far ahead of Pa and Ellie. Pa was walking slow enough that Ellie could keep up. They finally arrived at the restaurant. Once they stepped inside, Pa started for the reservation desk. He looked down at Ellie, "I want you to hold Adam's hand. Do not let go," he said as he handed her off to Adam.

Adam took her hand. There were several couples milling about. Ellie saw a beautiful bird in a gold cage in the lobby. She tugged on Adam's hand. "Look Addy, it's a bird," she said pulling on his hand. Adam looked across the room. "That's a parrot," Adam said.

"Can we see it?" she asked.

Adam looked at Joe and Hoss. "I'm going to take Ellie over to see the parrot, do you want to come with me?"

Hoss and Joe nodded. Adam looked at Joe, "Joe hold Hoss' hand, it's really crowded in here."

Joe started to protest, but Hoss grabbed his hand and leaned down, "Stop it!" Hoss hissed at him. Joe let the protest die on his lips.

While the children walked toward the bird, a couple had been standing near them and had heard Ellie call Adam, Addy. Sam looked at his wife, "Do you suppose that's the little girl that was lost this afternoon?"

His wife looked at him, "What do you mean, dear?"

"Remember I told you that little girl was asking for Addy? Addy must be her big brother. I heard his father call him Adam. Addy must be a nickname."

"Yes, but I thought you didn't get a good look at her."

"I didn't, but when she turned around and I just saw her from the back, I think it's the same little girl, but she has a different dress on."

"Oh, well that's wonderful. I'm so glad they found her. I was worried that a little girl would be at the wharf by herself." His wife responded.

Adam and the children were looking at the bird. Ellie and Joe were fascinated. After Pa checked into the reservation desk, he scanned the room for the children and didn't see them at first. The he heard Ellie's voice, "Look Joe, it has so many colors." He looked to see where the voice was coming from, they were standing next to the bird cage. Pa breathed a sigh of relief. Pa walked over to the children.

"Come along, our table is ready," Pa said holding his hands out to Joe and Ellie. Joe was about to complain that he was too big to hold Pa's hand, but something told him that was a very bad idea. He just put his hand in Pa's hand. As they walked over to the reservation desk, Ellie chatted excitedly about the bird.

"Papa did you see the bird? Did you see all the colors? Did you see how big it was?"

Pa looked down at his youngest, a ball of fire. "Yes baby, I saw the bird. It was very colorful. If you are very good at dinner, we can visit the bird on the way out."

"I'll be really good, I promise," said Ellie sincerely.

Pa smiled. They arrived at the reservation desk and a hostess took them to their table. Once Pa had told the reservation clerk about the children, she had made sure that they had a table near the center of the action. Ellie, Joe and Hoss looked at the surroundings with awe. The children sat down in their seats. Pa lifted Ellie and put her in her seat to realize that she wasn't tall enough to reach the table. As the hostess seated them, Pa touched her arm. "Ma'am, by any chance do you have a booster seat?"

The hostess shook her head, "I'm sorry sir, all I have is a high chair."

Pa shook his head, that would never do. There is no way that Ellie would be willing to sit in a high chair. "That's ok ma'am, we'll just make do." Pa would just let Ellie sit on her knees. The hostess smiled and handed them menus. Ellie just held her menu, she couldn't read it. The words were too hard.

"Papa," she whispered.

Pa turned toward her, "Yes?"

"I can't read it," she said softly.

"Oh, let me help you," said Pa as he rattled off the menu to her. While Ellie was deciding, Pa turned to Joe, "Joseph?"

"Yes sir?" Joe answered. He was studying the menu intently.

"Do you know what you want?" Pa asked.

Joe shook his head, "Pa, I don't know what any of this stuff is."

Pa almost laughed. "How about if I just order for you and it will be a surprise?"

Joe looked at his father warily. "But what if I don't like it?"

Pa smiled, "I am pretty sure you will."

Joe nodded his head in agreement, "Ok, can I have a sarsaparilla?"

Pa nodded his head, "That's fine, son."

"I want one too," Ellie demanded.

Pa looked at Ellie, "You want what?"

"A sassa, a sassa, a, I can't say it," Ellie said in frustration.

"A sarsaparilla?" asked Pa.

"Yes," said Ellie.

Pa laughed, "You may also have one."

When the waiter came by, Pa ordered steak for himself, lasagna for Joe and macaroni and cheese for Ellie. The boys ordered steaks. While they were ordering Sam and his wife were seated at the next table.

While they were waiting for their food, Pa looked at his children, "So, did you enjoy the wharf?"

Adam momentarily froze. He sure hoped Ellie wasn't going to say anything about getting lost. He hadn't had a chance to tell Pa what happened. He wasn't sure that he wanted to tell him at the restaurant. Then again, maybe that was a good idea because Pa surely wouldn't kill him in public.

Joe started talking excitedly, "Pa, it was so neat, we got a lemonade, and got to watch the sea lions and Adam took us to a toy store and I got to get a yoyo…"

Pa held up his hand, "Joseph, take a breath."

Sam and his wife overheard and chuckled. Children could be so enthusiastic. Sam knew that this was definitely the lost little girl from that afternoon.

Ellie looked at Pa accusingly, "There weren't no lions Papa. You said there were lions and there weren't none."

Pa looked at her surprised, "What do you mean?"

Ellie laid into him, "You fibbed, Papa. There weren't no lions. All there was, was a bunch of big yucky animals. They was noisy and smelly. Lions are pretty and gold and have furry faces and furry tails. You fibbed!"

Adam, Hoss and Joe were about to lose it. They all hid their laughter behind their hands. They had forgotten about Ellie's declaration that she didn't like the sea lions.

Pa wiped his mouth with his napkin to cover the laughter. "Baby, those are sea lions. They aren't like the lions at the circus," he patiently explained.

"I don't like them!" she declared.

Pa looked at her seriously, "I can see that."

Before any more could be said, the food arrived. Adam sighed in relief. He was worried that Ellie would spill the beans before he could tell Pa. Joe looked at his plate dubiously. "What is it Pa?"

"It's lasagna. It's an Italian dish with noodles, tomato sauce, meat and cheese."

While Pa was explaining Joe's food to him, Adam coughed and dropped his napkin on the floor next to Hoss. They both bent down to pick it up. "Hoss, when we're done can you take Joe and Ellie to see the bird, I need to talk to Pa," he whispered. Hoss nodded his head silently.

Joe was still staring at his food. "Joseph, please just take a bite, if you don't like it, I will share my steak with you." Pa said.

Joe wasn't sure, but he took a bite any way. "Heh, this is good!" Joe exclaimed.

Pa silently thanked God that Joe liked the food. Joe was his picky eater. "I'm glad you like it son."

Not much was said while the family ate dinner. "Pa, we didn't get a chance to go to the carousel. Can we go tomorrow?" asked Adam.

Pa nodded his head, "That sounds like a good idea. I think there is a petting zoo near the carousel. I think Joe and Ellie would enjoy that. Why don't I take them and you and Hoss can have the day to yourselves."

Adam and Hoss enthusiastically agreed, "Thanks Pa, that would be great."

As they finished eating dinner, Joe and Ellie started to get fidgety. Pa was about to admonish them when Hoss piped up, "Pa you want me to take them to see that parrot?"

"Sure Hoss, that would be fine." He looked at Joe and Ellie, "Eyes on me," he commanded. Both Joe and Ellie looked at him. "You two mind Hoss and Ellie you hold Hoss' hand."

"Yes sir," both children replied. Pa excused them from the table and Hoss took Ellie by the hand and led them to the parrot.

Adam sucked in a deep breath, "Pa, I've got to tell you something."

Pa looked at Adam. The poor boy looked pale. Pa started to worry Adam was getting sick. "What's the matter son, you look awfully pale. Are you feeling sick?"

Adam shook his head, "No sir."

"Then what is it?"

"Pa, please don't get mad."

Pa went from concern to frustration in an instant. "Adam, out with it."

Just then the couple, Sam and his wife, at the next table were getting ready to leave. Sam stopped by the table, "Sir, Sam Miller," he said to Pa with his hand outstretched.

Pa took his hand and shook it. "Ben Cartwright and this is my son, Adam."

"How do you do sir," said Sam shaking his hand.

"Mr. Miller, what can I do for you?" asked Pa curiously.

"I just wanted to say how happy we are that you found your daughter. That wharf is no place for a little girl to be by herself. I tried to find her after she tugged on my pant leg, but she had already disappeared. We did find a policeman and told him about her. Again, we are so happy for you to have found her."

Adam put his head in his hands. Pa was really going to kill him now.

Pa stood there dumbfounded. He had no idea what the man was talking about. "Are you sure you're talking about my daughter?"

"Well I believe so, a little girl pulled on my pants leg this afternoon asking "Addy" to wait for her. I heard her call your Adam, "Addy". But she took off before we could grab her and get her to your son. I didn't get a good look at her, but from the back she looks the same. You didn't know?" asked Sam confused.

Pa's eyes narrowed at Adam. "No, my son took the children to the wharf today, I wasn't with them."

Sam noted that Adam had his head in his hands. It was obvious that the boy had not told his father of this afternoon's events. He momentarily felt sorry for the boy. "I'm sorry son, I didn't mean to talk out of turn," he apologized to Adam.

Adam looked up, "No sir, it's ok, I was just about to tell him."

Sam and his wife quickly said good bye and took their leave. Sam looked at his wife. "That poor boy, I didn't mean to spill the beans." His wife laughed, "Well I'm sure his father will deal with the situation. Let's go back to our hotel."

Pa looked at him angrily, "Adam!"

"Honest Pa, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Adam said quickly.

"Why didn't you say something when you got back?" Pa demanded.

"Pa, I didn't really have a chance. We only had a short time to get ready for dinner and you asked me to get Joe ready."

Pa thought for a minute. That was true, he didn't give Adam a chance when they had gotten back to the hotel. "All right, now's your chance. Start talking. And I want the entire story. Is that clear?"

Adam nodded his head, "Yes sir, perfectly clear." Adam said as he relayed the story. As he finished his story, he was almost in tears from the fear of all most losing Ellie, from the pent up anxiety of having to tell Pa what happened, and the fear of what Pa might do to him. "Pa, I'm sorry. I'm just not sure I could have avoided any of it." Adam finished softly.

Pa sat back in his chair and pondered his oldest son. Adam was a fine son and an even better big brother. He really did watch out for the younger children without complaint, well most of the time. He was trying to decide how to handle this. Adam was really beyond the age of physical punishment. Then again, he wasn't even sure that this would have qualified for that kind of punishment. He looked at his guilt ridden son. He felt sorry for him. That must have been an ordeal.

"Pa?" asked Adam.

Pa looked at him.

"Are you angry? Please don't be angry," Adam pleaded.

Pa sighed. "No son, I'm not angry. I was just sitting here thinking of what you could have differently to avoid what happened. I can't really think of anything, except you carrying Ellie everywhere. And that certainly isn't the answer."

Adam breathed a sigh of relief. Pa motioned Adam to come sit by him for a minute. "Come here, son."

Adam hesitantly got up and came to sit next to his father. Pa grabbed the back of his next and brought him close, "It's fine son, relax, there is no punishment."

Adam looked at his father gratefully, "I thought you would whale the tar out of me."

Pa laughed, "You don't think you're a little too old for that type of punishment?"

Adam looked at his Pa incredulously, "Gosh Pa, I've thought that for years, but you didn't seem to think that all that long ago."

Pa smirked, "No, I guess I didn't."

By that time, Hoss had brought Joe and Ellie back to the table. "How were they?" Pa asked.

"Good as gold, Pa," Hoss responded.

Ellie was yawning. "Papa, I'm tired."

Pa held his arms out for her as she came to his chair. He lifted her up into his lap and looked at the boys. "I think it's been a long day, let's head back." Pa said standing up with Ellie. She snuggled into his chest and laid her head on his shoulder. She was asleep before they even made it to the front of the restaurant.

Pa looked at Joe, he was yawning as well. He nodded at Adam to pick up Joe. Adam started to reach for Joe.

"Hey, what are ya doing?" asked Joe.

"I was going to give you a lift back to the hotel," said Adam.

"I ain't no baby Adam, I'm not Ellie, I can walk," Joe huffed. Adam shrugged his shoulders and looked at Pa.

Pa shrugged his shoulders. Adam walked with Joe behind Pa, Ellie and Hoss. He figured Joe was going to ask to be carried before long. Joe got slower and slower and was yawning with every step. Adam chuckled to himself. That boy was so insistent on being a big boy, but he was only 10. Finally Joe tugged on Adam's hand, "You're walking too fast." Joe complained.

Adam scooped Joe up in his arms. "You want a ride, buddy?" he asked.

Joe just nodded his head and like Ellie, he put his head on Adam's shoulder and was out before Adam took 10 steps.

**End of flashback**

"And that's the end of the story," said Ellie.

Clay whistled, "Little girl, you're the reason Pa's hair is white."

Ellie laughed, "I don't think so, Joe, Adam and Hoss have stories too."

"I can't wait to hear them," Clay laughed.

Ellie looked over at Joe, "How do you think Joe is?" she asked.

Clay leaned over and felt his head. "Well, he's still got a fever, I don't think it's much worse. But we'll be home tomorrow."

Ellie nodded her head, "Ok, goodnight," she said as she settled into her bedroll.

"Goodnight," Clay said. He just sat there for a minute. He thought about how nice it would have been to grow up with them and have Pa as a father. He sure missed out. It made hate him his grandparents all the more.

The next morning, Clay woke up and checked on Joe. Joe was definitely getting worse. He was grateful that they would be home in a few hours. He didn't even have to convince Joe to sit under the steam tent. Joe felt bad enough he was willing to do anything to feel better. Clay and Ellie packed up everything and they all got on the road.

Joe looked at Clay before they left, "I don't feel so good."

Clay palmed Joe's cheek, "I know buddy, just hang in there a little while longer and we'll be home. Can you ride?"

Joe nodded and there started coughing. Oh great, thought Clay. That cold is getting into his chest.

The trio headed for home. It seemed like the longest ride ever for Joe. All he could think about was his bed and Pa. They finally reached the house.

"Heh Pa, Clay and the youngins is home," Hoss hollered.

Pa ran out the front door. Joe slid wordlessly out of the saddle and bypassed Hoss and went straight to Pa.

Hoss was shocked. Normally Joe didn't go to Pa. He would just try and shake his hand. Joe thought he was too old to be hugged and kissed by Pa. Hoss laughed, they still all spoiled Joe. Pa still kissed him every night while he was asleep. Plus they all let Ellie get to Pa before anyone else. Hoss watched Ellie, she hadn't even gotten off her horse yet. Hoss went to pull her off. "Heh Princess, how was the trip?"

Ellie melted into Hoss' embrace. "It was fine, but Joe got sick on the way back. Where's Adam?"

"Oh," Hoss nodded his head in understanding. That's why Ellie let Joe get to Pa first. "Adam is up at the lumber camp, he'll be back shortly."

Pa grabbed Joe in a bear hug and stroked the back of his head. Pa stopped, Joe's head was burning up. He held Joe back and held a palm up to his forehead. Joe definitely had a fever. "Are you sick, boy?" Pa asked.

Joe nodded miserably. "Pa, I don't feel so good."

Pa stroked his head, "It's ok boy, you're home now." Joe slumped against Pa. Pa picked him up and carried him up to his room. He helped Joe get into his night shirt and tucked him bed.

When Pa got Joe settled, he went into the great room to find Clay sitting on the hearth. "Clay?"

"Yes sir?"

"How was the trip, son?"

"Oh, it was fine Pa. Joe caught some kind of summer cold on the way back. He was a caution for the last couple of days. Today was his worst day. I think that cold is settling in his chest."

Pa nodded, "Yes, I figured that. Hoss went to get the doctor just to make sure. We'll just keep in bed for a few days. He'll be fine."

Clay breathed a sigh of relief that Pa agreed with him that Joe didn't have anything serious.

"You ok, son?" Pa asked.

"Yeah Pa, I just don't know how you do it. Ellie and Joe told me some stories of when they were younger. You've got the patience of Job."

Pa laughed, "I try. I'm not always successful."

Clay looked thoughtful for a moment. "You know Pa?"

Pa raised his eyebrows, "Yes son?"

"I wished I'd grown up here." Clay said softly.

Pa walked over to Clay and pulled him to his feet into a hug. "Me too son, me too. But you're here now and that's what counts."


End file.
